<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July Skies by as_rain226</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046842">July Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_rain226/pseuds/as_rain226'>as_rain226</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_rain226/pseuds/as_rain226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy's performance of his poetry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814005</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first post so please be nice. I'm just a sad gay 21 yr old that needs to post his feelings (lol). Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights on the stage are blinding as the boy approaches the microphone.<br/>
He cannot see the crowd as their silence grants them invisibility in this environment.<br/>
The pause's pregnancy nearly carries full turn until a cough grounds him.<br/>
He breathes and sighed, but says...</p><p> </p><p>"If I could I would say that, 'July evenings are now different from June's, because of the May I spent with you', but<br/>
Instead my mind stampedes as he rest easily on a bed of silk.<br/>
Or is that just in my mind?<br/>
As are the words you claimed I forced within your jaw.<br/>
The words I, an author in my own right, misinterpreted from whence we last spoke.<br/>
Him, who wrote as if writing on my own heart,<br/>
Made a misstroke with his quill and left me bleeding.<br/>
Now my mind is racing<br/>
Believing I had left him behind only to find see his silhouette in July skies.<br/>
'June was for you'<br/>
The moon whispers to me.<br/>
'Let July be for us'<br/>
His cloud form begs.<br/>
Begging, like he didn't light my flame<br/>
And say I knew not of his pages,<br/>
That within forbidden volumes<br/>
I would truth but<br/>
How am I to read if he don't provide the novel?<br/>
'Where have I gone wrong my friend', I ask the cloud.<br/>
He doesn't respond.<br/>
And I left thinking of him.<br/>
Strawberry blonde, beautiful,<br/>
but is he dangerous?"</p><p>Then the lights fade to black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>